Just a Fantasy
by alwaysblueskies
Summary: Blaine keeps fantasizing about more. Kurt ends up, uh, helping. Written for a prompt on the glee kink meme. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written for this prompt:**_ Blaine fingering himself while on the phone with Kurt. It's the first time they do something like this, they hadn't even discussed anal sex yet, ... but clearly this has been on Blaine's mind for quite some time. Bonus if Kurt's really shy and overwhelmed at first but eventually gets really bold, while Blaine seems to have no filter pretty much from the start, then gets needy and desperate and progressively loses the ability to do much but moan and beg into the phone. Dirty talk, but sweet throughout?_**

**_Bonus if you include the morning after at school where they keep blushing furiously and are awkward and turned on and can't keep their eyes off each other. _**(I promise I'll get to to the actual prompt in the second part.) Warning: Basically shameless smut. Anal sex, fingering, boy on boy.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt is kissing Blaine messily. It's all teeth and tongue and plain desire running through their veins. Blaine is grabbing on to any part of Kurt he can manage. He is desperate for Kurt. Blaine thrusts his hips up against Kurt's, and becomes very aware of how turned on they both are.<em>

_Blaine pulls back from the kissing just a bit and looks up into Kurt's eyes. He whispers on his boyfriends lips._

"_Kurt, I want you. Oh god, I want you so much."_

"_What do you want Blaine? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want this?" Kurt replies as he wraps his hand around Blaine's cock. Blaine moans, loud and needy, as Kurt strokes his hand up and down Blaine's dick. _

_Blaine tries to keep it together, to ask for what he really wants. "Fuck, Kurt. That feels so good. But, no, that's not what I want." _

"_No?" Kurt says while stilling his hand. He looks confused, and a bit hurt. _

"_Wait, no. I do want…I want everything- Kurt just. God, I won't make any sense with your hand on my dick like that." Kurt had subconsciously started lightly stroking Blaine again. He blushed and removed his hand completely. _

_Blaine took a deep breath and continued "Kurt, I want more. I want you to do everything to me. Iwantyoutofuckme." That last part was rushed but at least it was out there. Blaine looked everywhere but at Kurt's face. He was afraid his boyfriend would think he was rushing things or something but this had been on mind for while. But, just as Blaine was going to just try to take it back, Kurt leaned down and kissed him hungrily. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and although he didn't want to stop at all, he pulled back once again. He needed to be sure. _

"_Kurt, do you want to fuck me?" Blaine asked tentatively. _

"_Oh my god, I think that is the hottest question I have ever been asked. Yes, Blaine. I want to fuck you so bad." And with that, the words were done. Somehow Kurt found lube and a condom (where those always in my bedside drawer?) and was slicking up two fingers. He reached down between himself and Blaine until he reached Blaine's puckered hole. He rubbed over it lightly, and then harder. Blaine thrust up against Kurt's fingers. _

"_Kurt, do it. Oh, fuck. Just put your fingers in me please. I need you." Blaine was so close to just grabbing Kurt's fingers and thrusting them into himself because Kurt was being such a tease. Kurt thrust in slowly, allowing Blaine to adjust. The pleasure was already so good. He felt somewhat full, but nowhere near what he wanted to feel. He bucked his hips against Kurt's fingers. Kurt thrust in quickly, scissored his fingers, and then curved his fingers looking for that spot. He found it and massaged hoping to make Blaine feel good. _

"_Kurt please, more. Fuck, oh fuck. Please. Pleasepleaseplease…" Blaine was mumbling and thrusting his hips. He was completely wrecked already. Kurt pulled out, lubed up three of his fingers this time and thrust back in, wasting no time. He moved his fingers in and out for a minute until he thought Blaine was ready. Then he lubed up his cock. _

"_Fuck me Kurt, make me yours. I'm all yours." Blaine moaned. That was all the encouraging Kurt needed and he thrust in slowly to the tight heat that was Blaine's ass. He thrust all the way in and then stilled. Blaine adjusted to feeling so full. The stretch was unbelievable and there was pain but he looked past it. He had Kurt in him and it was everything he wanted. _

"_Kurt, move." Blaine leaned up kissed Kurt as Kurt started thrusting. Kurt was grunting softly and it was one of the hottest things Blaine had ever heard. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and started thrusting harder, hitting Blaine's prostate. Blaine could feel his orgasm swiftly approaching._

"_Kurt, I'm close. I'm so close. You're gonna make me come.-Oh, Kurt, Kurt-" _

"_Yeah Blaine, come for me baby. Come while I'm fucking you. Come only from my cock in your ass."_

"Kurt, oh god. Kurt! Kurt" Blaine moaned softly while thrusting his hips into his bed.

"Blaine! Blaine! Wake up. Don't you hear your alarm going off?" His mom's voice and aggressive knocking finally did the trick and Blaine woke up.

He noticed a few things as he woke up. First, his moms loud banging. "Okay mom, I'm up! Thanks."

Second, his alarm was blaring. _How didn't I hear that?_ He thought as he turned it off.

Third, it was already 7:15 when he usually woke up at 7.

Fourth, and maybe most confusingly, he was hard as fuck. Which, really, shouldn't be that weird since he has woken up hard many times before. But, he was really really turned on. And then he remembered the dream he had just had. _Oh, god. Of course. I had a dream about Kurt fucking me. Ugh. Great. Again. This is like the third time in the past two weeks. Kurt is not going to fuck me. We haven't discussed anything like that yet and I am not going to bring it up. If Kurt wants something more from our physical relationship, he'll ask for it. We aren't even ready for that yet._

Blaine tried to clear his head and get his problem to go away. After awhile he realized, it actually wouldn't be going away. He went to the bathroom (awkwardly, and hoping that neither his mom nor his dad would choose that second to walk by) and turned on the shower to almost as hot as it could go. He took off his plaid pajama pants, boxers, and eased into the shower. Blaine let his hands roam his body, gently tweaking his nipples and groaning. His right hand travelled lower and wrapped around his dick. He was still so hard and the relief was delicious. He pretended his hands were Kurt's. Blaine's hand stroked his dick with long, slow strokes like the ones Kurt usually used. Blaine rubbed over his hole for awhile before pushing in and feeling the slight burn. Blaine's strokes speeded up while he thrust into his ass.

"God Kurt, I want you to fuck me so much." he groaned while going even faster. He was nearing the edge already. After that dream and picturing Kurt in his shower with him fucking him senseless, all it would take were a few more strokes. He leaned on his shower wall and groaned as he felt himself explode all over his hand.

Blaine washed himself off and got out of his shower. _God, this Kurt fucking me fantasy has GOT to stop. I'm sure a nice boring day at school will keep my mind off my sexy as fuck boyfriend._

Or so Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Not just a fantasy anymore

_A/N_: Final part. Still for the same prompt. Shameless smut. Sorry this took so long.

Warnings: Fingering and phone sex

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove to school a bit on edge. This whole fantasy thing was getting out of control and he just wanted it to stop. Whenever he was bored, turned on, or whenever his mind just drifted, it drifted to his boyfriend on top of him. Or behind him. Or under him. It was <em>not<em> good. Blaine turned on the radio to hear the familiar sound of Katy Perry's voice fill his car. Unfortunately she was singing about someone putting their hands on her in her skin tight jeans. _Not even Katy Perry can help me out of this mess_ Blaine thought with a groan. He made it to school without any lust fuelled crashes and rushed straight to his first period class. Usually he would meet Kurt at his locker and walk him to his first class but that would mean _seeing Kurt, _probably in jeans that were painted on and skin that was pale and smooth. And Blaine could not deal with that at the moment, hopefully Kurt wouldn't mind.

Around 10 minutes into Calculus Blaine's phone vibrates in his pocket. He checks to make sure his teacher is still writing on the board (explaining the same problem for the third time, really?) before taking his phone out and seeing a new text from Kurt.

**Kurt**: You weren't at my locker this morning. You always meet me. What's up?

**Blaine**: I was running late and went straight to Calc. I'm sorry. I'll see you at lunch?

**Kurt**: Okay, you are nevr late though, hope nothing's wrong. See you later.

Blaine smirks at Kurt's slip into text talk. It was something his boyfriend never did; Kurt's teacher was probably suspicious. He fires off one more text assuring Kurt everything was fine before putting his phone away and actually taking some notes. Blaine makes it through English (oh shit, that paper is due in three days...) and Study Hall (thank god) without any more thoughts of Kurt.

"Hi Blaine!" Blaine jumps a little in his seat when he hears Kurt's voice in the silence of the library.

"Hey Kurt" he whispers with a smile. Kurt looks absolutely delicious as Blaine was expecting and dreading. He's wearing black skinny jeans, a blue dress shirt, a black vest, and his black Doc Martens. The shirt made his eyes look even bluer than usual and Blaine was momentarily amazed at the beauty of his boyfriend.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Kurt asks, lowering his voice a little because he realized they were in a library.

"Um, yeah. I just need to grab a book for my English paper and then we can go."

"It should be over…here…somewhere…" Blaine says as a walks down one of the many aisles of books.

"What book is it?" Kurt asks while looking at the shelves.

"Oh, it's 1984 by George Orwell" Blaine says while stopping in the middle of one aisle. Kurt stopped behind him as he helped look for the book Blaine wanted.

"Oh, there it is. Let me just…" Kurt says as he reaches forward, presses close to Blaine's backside, and grabs the book off the shelf a bit higher than Blaine could reach.

Blaine's body stiffened as Kurt pressed against him. Kurt pulls back and hands Blaine the book.

"Thanks" Blaine squeaks. Blaine freaking squeaks and Kurt must think he's crazy because now on top of the squeak he is blushing furiously. He gives Kurt some excuse about needing to go his locker and meeting him in the lunchroom before basically running from the library.

Blaine actually does go to his locker and throws the book inside. He tries to run a hand through his hair but then remembers the gel and decides against it. Blaine takes a few deep breaths_. I really shouldn't get this worked up over Kurt pressing against me. I mean it has been awhile since we've been able to be alone and then now all I can think about is him inside me but still. I need to calm down_ Blaine thinks while walking to the cafeteria to meet his boyfriend.

"Hey guys" Blaine says while sitting next to Kurt and across from Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and her boyfriend. The group murmured hellos and continued on with their conversation about what songs they were singing for the latest lesson from Mr. Schue. Lunch went fine other than for the weird looks Kurt would give Blaine every once in awhile. Blaine tried to ignore them and act normal. At one point Blaine thought he would die because Kurt was eating his lunch like it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted, moaning included. But, Blaine made it through without embarrassing himself further.

Throughout the rest of the day Blaine was on his best behavior, being the dapper boyfriend Kurt had come to love and not the nervous, mumbling, squeaking (why did I _squeak?_), distracted boyfriend who only thought about sex. Although his thoughts were still there, he tried his best to let other ideas take the forefront in his mind.

After glee club, in which Kurt unintentionally sang some ridiculously sexy song that Blaine couldn't pinpoint due to the fact that he really couldn't keep his eyes off the way Kurt's body swayed to the upbeat music, Kurt walked Blaine to his car.

"Did you like my performance today? I couldn't hit one or two notes but if I practice a bit more I should be able to get it right…" Kurt said. It was the start of the cute ramble Kurt did after any performance he was nervous about.

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted before Kurt could get too far into his ramble, "you did great seriously. But, practice is always good because you only get better right?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine and gave him a quick peck once he saw the parking lot was empty. Once they each pulled back Blaine quickly leaned back in for another kiss, this one a bit more open. He hadn't had Kurt in awhile and Kurt was _all_ he wanted. If he could get a few kisses in the parking lot, he was going to take them. Kurt grinned a bit into the kiss pushed Blaine back into the side of his car.

Kurt put his body as close as he could to Blaine's, trying to fit them together like puzzle pieces while he kissed him hard. Blaine's body was quick to respond to his boyfriend being more forceful than usual and Blaine moaned into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Kurt's back while he licked at Kurt's teeth. Kurt responded immediately opening his mouth and meeting his tongue. Blaine's hand travelled lower and stopped at Kurt's butt. He squeezed experimentally and Kurt gasped into his mouth. They kissed for a little while longer until Kurt pulled back breathing heavily.

"I have to get back to Finn and Rachel. I'm pretty sure they are waiting for me to get back. I said I was going to walk Blaine to his car, not fuck Blaine up against his car." Kurt said. He quickly turned crimson when he realized what he said. Blaine was just looking at him with a look he couldn't identify and Kurt was getting more embarrassed as time went on. He untangled himself from Blaine's arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really mean—I don't know why I said that." Kurt said looking anywhere but Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt, it's okay really. I get what you mean. You should get back." Blaine said. His mind was clouded with lust so he had no idea how he even got out full sentences.

"Talk to you later?" Kurt asked hopefully, still looking a bit embarrassed.

"Of course" Blaine said while walking over to the driver's side of the car and quickly getting inside.

He had a lot to think about on the way home.

* * *

><p>Blaine was finally alone. It was around 8 PM and he'd basically been dying with need since he drove away from Kurt earlier in the day. Once he got home his mom bombarded him with request after request. His parents were hosting a party at some restaurant in town and everything had to be perfect. So, Blaine had to do everything she asked or risk getting his head chewed off. His parents had finally finished everything necessary: called the restaurant, packed the car, called everyone to make sure they knew the details, and finally they left.<p>

As soon as Blaine got into his room he closed the door and locked it from habit. Even though his parents were gone, being careful was never bad. He took off his shirt and shoes before lying down on his back in his bed. His mind quickly drifted to earlier that day when Kurt was kissing him desperately in the parking lot. Kurt and Blaine made out a lot but this little session was easily one of the best. Blaine didn't know he was much of exhibitionist but he filed it away for later. Blaine's hands moved lightly over his body while he thought of Kurt. Kurt, who was beautiful, sexy, witty, talented and completely his. Blaine was always happy when he realized the fact that Kurt was actually his. It would never get old. This amazing boy wanted Blaine just as much as Blaine wanted him. This amazing boy may just want to _fuck_ Blaine. Blaine got hard all over again as he remembered Kurt kind of hinting that he was thinking about fucking Blaine up against his car. Blaine let his mind further what they were doing earlier. He thought about Kurt hastily pulling down his own and Blaine's pants, Kurt fingering Blaine while Blaine came undone, Kurt actually fuc—and then Blaine's phone rang.

_Fuck I can't get one moment alone_ Blaine thought. He had just opened his jeans and was lightly massaging himself through his boxer briefs. He glanced at his phone and was going to let it go to voicemail but then he saw it was Kurt.

"Hey Kurt" he said. His voice was a bit rougher than usual but he hoped Kurt wouldn't notice. Hopefully he could make this conversation quick and get back to what he was doing.

"Hi Blaine, what's up?" Kurt said. Hearing Kurt's voice only made Blaine harder and he stifled a groan.

"Um, not much. My parents went out for that party I told you about so I'm just up in my room." Blaine said.

"Oh okay. My dad and Carol went out too. It's their date night. And Finn's at Rachel's as always. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Kurt..."

"Are you okay? You have been acting kind of strange. First, you are never late. Second you ran away from me in the library. And you kind of left in a hurry earlier. Although that's probably my fault because I apparently have no filter after kissing my boyfriend for awhile. I'm still sorry about that. I hope I didn't make you feel weird…" Kurt said, his voice getting smaller as he progressed.

"No! You didn't make me feel weird at all. You turned me on. Like a lot. Basically it's what you've been doing all day. And it's why I've been acting less like myself." Blaine said in a hurry. He was going to lie and maybe say he was sick but this hard on gave him confidence he didn't know he had. Or maybe stupidity.

There was silence on both ends of the conversation for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Blaine. He was just about to start apologizing profusely when Kurt started talking again.

"I turn you on? Without even trying?" Kurt asked tentatively. He sounded so unsure of himself and so different than normal confident Kurt.

"You turn me on all the time Kurt. Lately it's been worse. We haven't been alone in what feels like forever." Blaine says.

"H-how? How do I turn you on?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath and wondered what to say. _Might as well continue to tell the truth._

"Kurt, have you seen yourself lately? You are beautiful. Breathtakingly so. All the time. I can just look over at you and see all that lovely pale skin, your beautiful eyes, those legs that go on for days, and all those tight clothes you wear and immediately get hard."

"You-you do that to me too Blaine"

"Really Kurt?" Blaine hopes Kurt isn't freaked out and wonders where this conversation is going.

"Blaine, if you didn't notice, I almost ravished you in public on the side of your car today. Maybe you forgot." Kurt says, getting a bit of his confidence back.

"All I remember is kissing you Kurt. And getting very turned on. What were you planning on doing? What does 'ravishing' entail?" Blaine asks.

Now it is Kurt's to take a deep breath before continuing.

"Well first off I wanted you without the clothes. I know I wear many layers but your clothes are no better. They always seem to be in the way. I wanted to touch every part of your gorgeous body. I just…I want to do a lot of things with you Blaine." Kurt somehow gets out.

"Like what Kurt? Do you want to fuck me? Is that one of the things?" And Blaine can't believe he really just said that. He hears Kurt breath in quickly and waits.

"Do you—have you thought about that Blaine?" Kurt asks after a bit of time passes.

"All the time." Blaine answers. He has pulled down his jeans and underwear by now. He is stroking his dick lazily.

"I have too. Not that much but…today I just lost it for a second. When we were kissing I just—all I could think about was being inside you." Kurt says.

Blaine moans at Kurt's words and speeds up his stroking.

"Oh, god Kurt. I, that's…I just…it's what I want too." Blaine babbles. Kurt giggles at leaving Blaine a mess like this.

"Blaine…what are you doing?"

"I'm touching myself Kurt…I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I was about to when you called me and you just made me even harder than I was before."

"Oh …you should continue. Do what you were going to do" Kurt says with authority in his voice.

"While you are here? Are you sure?" Blaine thinks he might be losing his mind but he is so turned on he doesn't care.

"Yes Blaine. I want you to get yourself off while I'm here. Tell me what you think about when you come." Kurt says. His confidence was fully back and it just turns Blaine on more.

Blaine reaches over to his bedside drawer to get the bottle of lube he bought one day impulsively. He puts Kurt on speaker in order to have both of his hands free. He drizzles some lube into his right hand and then strokes his dick a few more times.

"Blaine…tell me what you are doing. I really want to know." Kurt says. And then Blaine hears him moan softly.

"I told you I'm touching myself Kurt. I'm pretending it's your hand doing it though." Blaine says. He grunts when he twists his hand on an upstroke.

"I really want you to touch me Kurt" Blaine continues.

"I have, I've touched you before Blaine." Kurt answers confused.

"No, not my cock. I want you to finger me." Blaine lets his hand drift to his ass and he presses a finger to his hole.

"Oh, yeah. Okay Blaine. We can do that one day. I told you I want to do everything with you." Kurt says.

"I'm doing it now Kurt. Ugh, it feels so good. Having a finger in my ass. It'll be even better when it's you." Blaine is moaning continuously now. He is moving his finger in and out while stroking his cock quickly.

"Two. Fuck yourself with two fingers Blaine." Kurt tells him.

"Kurt. Fuck Kurt. Okay, I'll do two fingers. I want you to fuck me so much. I'm pretending these fingers are your cock. It'll be so good Kurt. I'll be full of _you._" Blaine says as he pulls out the first finger and presses back in with two. He tries to crook his finger once it's in far enough and he lightly brushes against his prostate.

"Kurt! Oh…oh god Kurt. Kurt are you jerking off? Please…come with me Kurt. I'm really close." Blaine moans. He is speeding up his hand and trying to thrust his fingers in as quickly as possible bringing himself closer to the edge.

Kurt groans and gives Blaine an affirmative answer. He was touching himself as he listened to Blaine basically losing it over the phone. Kurt is also on the edge and he really wants to hear Blaine come before he does.

"Blaine. Come for me. Imagine me fucking you and making you come. I'm so so close." Kurt says.

"Harder Kurt, fuck me harder. Yes Kurt! I'm coming. Oh god I'm..." Blaine stops his rambling to just groan as he thrusts his fingers one last time massaging his prostate, arches up into his hand, and comes.

Kurt loses it when he hears Blaine come undone completely. He thrusts up into his fist twice before he comes all over his hand and stomach.

Blaine uses his underwear to clean up his come before grabbing his phone, taking Kurt off of speaker, and putting the phone back up to his ear. He is still breathing heavily.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks and hopes Kurt isn't freaking out for about the third time this day.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt says and Blaine can hear the smile that is on his face.

"That…that was great. I love you Kurt." Blaine says. It's true too. Blaine feels relieved because now Kurt knows and he seems to be on the same page. He should have never worried in the first place because Kurt is just amazing and this is just more proof of that.

"I love you too Blaine. And yes. That was interesting in the best way possible. But, I think I'm going to go take a shower now. I'm kind of messy." Kurt answers. They both giggle at that and Blaine hangs up the phone more satisfied and happy than he has been in awhile.

* * *

><p>When Blaine gets to school the next day and meets Kurt as his locker he has to actively keep himself from pinning Kurt to the lockers and kissing him silly.<p>

"Hi" the shorter boy says shyly. Kurt looks at him with a grin gives him a hug. When Kurt is close enough he whispers "Hello" into Blaine's ear and it goes straight to Blaine's cock.

Throughout the day both boys give each other looks. Blaine is hard about half of the day because every time Kurt looks at him he can't really help it. It makes going from class to class awkward but somehow it's worth it.

At lunch Blaine lets his mind wander while most of New Directions chat about the latest gossip of McKinley. _I'm really the luckiest guy_ Blaine thinks while looking at Kurt while he talks to Mercedes. _I have a beautiful boyfriend that is also sexy as hell. I don't think my fantasy will be just a fantasy for much longer._

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for reading. Hope you liked it. Review? If you want to at least.


End file.
